Unexpected Enemy
by Iron horse90
Summary: The Argo II is almost done and Leo gets an unexpected visit from a certain goddess and he gets more then he's bargin for. this is my first oneshot so be gentle with the reviews
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected enemy

All the Hephaestus children were working on the flying boat in bunker nine "don't forget to tighten those reigns and set those sails mates!" said Leo Valdez barking orders in front of the wheel of the ship

"Leo get your lazy ass back to work" said Piper sitting next to Jason on the rails of the boat

The sun was already down and the kids were tired and very sweaty "alright campers, we'll work on this tomorrow. Get yourselves a shower and get some rest" said Chiron on his wheelchair

All the kids started to walk out of the bunker turning off whatever light was on "you guys go ahead, I'll be there in a while" said Leo sitting on a desk

"Leo, you need your sleep too" said Jason walking out the bunker with Piper hand in hand

"Just give me a moment please, and take your beauty queen with you" he said which got Piper angry

"Care to repeat that Valdez?" said Piper with venom

"Take your beauty queen…" he was cut off by Piper jumping towards him knife at hand

Jason grabbed her by the waist holding her back "Leo, don't make fun of Piper. See you at camp" he said dragging her out the door

"Just let me cut off his tongue that way he won't…" the door closed when they left leaving Leo by himself

He went to a table that had a metallic dragon head on it "hey buddy, we're almost done" he said petting the head

He turned only to see someone in a white dress in front of the door "who's there?" he asked lighting a fire in the palm of his hands

The figure walked forward to reveal the snow goddess herself. Leo went on the defensive and intensified his fire "you here to attack me again Khione"

"I could, but what fun would that be?" she said making the bunker colder

"You know for someone who is cold, your pretty hot" said Leo with a smile

Khione when red with anger causing a blizzard around her body "I AM NOT HOT, I AM VERY COLD"

"Bring it on hot stuff" he said making his fire bigger

She lunged forward grabbing his wrists causing his fire to dim "I AM NOT HOT" she said putting his fire out

Instead of making him a Leosickle, she did something unexpected. She kissed him which shocked him entirely "I-am-not-hot" she said in between kisses

Leo got into the kiss, rubbing her sides and back while licking her bottom lip asking for entrance; which she obliged. She tasted like snow, cold and hot at the same time which he got an idea "I don't think you should lie Khione, you might be cold but you taste warm" he said which got her angrier

"I am not hot" she said throwing him on the table "allow me to prove to you that I'm not"

She ran her hands through his clothes making them feel cold, then his clothes turned to snow leaving him completely naked "I will prove to you that I'm not hot" she said doing the same to her clothes

Leo looked at her naked form and got hard in his nether region. He tried to cover it up, but Khione removed his hands and started to stroke it "let me give you proof"

She licked its sides and engolfed his entire shaft causing him to moan "yes, prove to me that you're not" he said putting his hands on her head

She licked, stroked, swallowed and finally he came right into her mouth "wow, that was good" he said sweating a little

"You still think I'm hot?" she said licking herself clean

Leo grew a smile and put her on the table "you still need to prove to me that your not hot, and I still see that you are" he said kissing her

He kissed her using his tongue, which she allowed, then kissed her neck and shoulder blade which made her moan. Then he kissed down until he reached her left breast and started sucking while playing with the other causing her to moan.

He sucked on her other breast then went down to her stomach and down to her exposed pussy. He licked her folds then licked inside making her moan in pleasure "where did you learn tha…" she was cut off with a shot of pleasure

"I was reading porn when I didn't have any books to read so I learned a lot" he said still licking her insides

She started to arch her back and she came all over his face and mouth "mmm, tasty" he said which made her blush

He got up and kissed her again placing his shaft in front of her nether region "are you ready?"

"Yes, please" she said blushing

"What do you want?" he said teasing her with his dick

"Quite teasing me and fuck me" she said a little angry

"As you wish my ice queen" he said which caused her to blush even more

He slid his way in until he felt a barrior "are you still a virgin, I though you are a goddess?" he asked a little surprised

"I've never done it before cause most of my victums tend to freeze" she said a little sad

"Well your in luck, I don't freeze very well" he said slamming the rest of the way in causing her to tear up

He was about to whip them away until it turned into snow and blew away "are you ready?"

He waited a moment until she gave him the okay then slowly thrusting inside making her moan

He started to go faster and harder until she came "you came already, you need to be punished" said Leo going faster and harder making her moan louder

An hour later, she was riding him while kissing him "oh gods, I'm about to come" moaned Leo grabbing her ass

"M-me too" she moaned still kissing him

Leo did a few thrusts and came inside of her causing her to come. They rested on the table, Leo still inside of her, going into a deep sleep "can I get my clothes back?" he said which made Khione laugh

"Anything for you my fire king" she said waving her hand making clothes form from snow

"At least you had fun my ice queen" he said kissing her as they fell a sleep

Two weeks later

Khione was in front of the Hephaestus cabin pacing while bitting her fingernail _'what do I tell him, what will he do?' _

She sat down rubbing her stomach, until she saw the one horse-man she didn't want to see. He looked at her and went pale "aren't you the enemy?" he said shaking a little

"For today no, I'm looking for Leo have you seen him?" she asked standing up

"Are you going to kill him like you tried to do last time?" said Chiron crossing his arms

'_That wasn't entirely true' _she thought with a blush on her face

Chiron raised an eyebrow still with his arms crossed "I just need to talk with Leo" said Khione staring at him

"Your gonna have to go though us first"said an unknown voice from behind her

"Jason and Piper, do you still have the strength to fight me after last night and the night before?" said Khione still looking at Chiron

Both Jason and Piper went red with embarassment but still held their weapons steady "what do you want with Leo" said Jason holding his gold sword

"That's for me to now and you to find out"

"Hey ice queen" said a voice from behind Chiron

Chiron moved to the side to reveal a greased up Leo carrying a big rench "hello fire king" said Khione with a smile

Jason and Piper started to snicker still holding their weapons "fire king?"

"I haven't seen you for two weeks, what happened?" asked Leo which made them stop snickering

"Two weeks? We haven't seen her since the wolf house" said Jason staring at Leo

"Leo there's something I have to tell you" said Khione looking down a little sad

"Is it just me or is Khione the snow goddess…sad" said Piper to Jason

"It's not just you" he said flipping his sword turning it into a golden coin

"Khione, what's wrong?" said Leo a little worried

"I'm pregnant" she said causing everybody to go wide eyed in shock

"WHAT" said everybody in unison except Leo

Leo was shocked then grew a big smile then hugged her shocking her "I'm gonna be a father" he whispered into her ear causing her to cry snow


	2. thank you

Thank you everybody who loved my story i know that some are sayin that the characters are OC; don't worry the reason being is because i wrote it that way cause i thought it might be a little fun to writing it

those for the POSSITIVE reviews thank you

anon

thefanfictionfollower

lolcat

grumpyrainbow

Percy Jackson7

Watagatapitusberry

those for the one negetive review i'll do better next time to chance your mind

ThatOneDiabeticGirl


End file.
